


Dark Horse

by ineswrites



Series: Kryptonite [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Toxic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineswrites/pseuds/ineswrites
Summary: It’s an old game: some sluttier recruits learn about his reputation and try to impress him in hopes to raise their social status on the team, and later probably ranks. Why they focus on grades so much, Brock has no idea. Maybe because they have no other achievements. After all, the guys that are really good don’t need to fuck the commander to help their career.





	Dark Horse

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Темная лошадка](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13268097) by [Saysly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly)



> I love the relationship between R&R I set up in Achilles' Heel so much I just couldn't let it go.
> 
> I recommend reading Achilles' Heel first but it's not necessary.

August is Brock’s favorite month – it’s when the recruits graduate Academy and the corridors of the Triskelion flood with young hot men. Some of them join STRIKE, which gives Brock plenty of opportunity to ogle them in the locker room.

Last year was dissatisfying. The only guy – a boy, really – Brock could maybe get interested in died early on a mission so simple nobody bothered Alpha with it, and before Brock even learnt his name. The rest of the recruits were very not his type, which meant he was stuck with Jack for another year.

Not that he’s complaining. Jack’s a good boy; available whenever Brock needs him and open to many things his previous flings complained about. He knows how to behave when they’re together and stays out of the way when Brock’s done with him. But a man needs variety in life. Two years of pounding the same hole is really long in Brock’s book.

He had a feeling this year would be better, and he was right – August has barely started and he already has his eyes on five different guys. He’s changing in the locker room after his morning workout session when he’s approached by two of them.

They introduce themselves with names Brock quickly forgets because his attention is focused elsewhere. The first one is blond and lean, with a disarming white smile. If Brock was a less experienced man, he’d be charmed. As it is, he’s wondering what he’d look like bent over his desk. The other one is tall, with dark hair and dark eyes, much more brawny and chatty. Brock would train that out of him, choke him on his cock until his throat’s too sore for useless babble.

But for now he has to be patient and try to listen to him boast about his grades like he gives a flying fuck. It’s an old game: some sluttier recruits learn about his reputation and try to impress him in hopes to raise their social status on the team, and later probably ranks. Why they focus on grades so much, Brock has no idea. Maybe because they have no other achievements. After all, the guys that are really good don’t need to fuck the commander to help their career.

The blond’s favorite word is “yeah” if how much he repeats it is any indication. He’s more Brock’s type than the tall one, so he focuses on him more, but as it turns out, he doesn’t have anything interesting to say either. Brock wonders if he’s a crying type. He looks like a crying type. It’s alright, Brock will beat it out of him. Curious, how long it will take for him to learn. Brock’s ready to take him home tonight to find out.

The door opens and in walks Jack. He needs only one look at them to assess the situation. His face doesn’t show any emotion as he calmly walks to his locker and starts stripping.

Brock has already been barely following the conversation, but now every word the tall one utters is lost on him. Jack gained some muscles recently. Soon he’ll be bigger than Brock. Yet another reason to let him go. Not that it would make him less hot, but it’ll be much less fun if Brock can’t manhandle him anymore.

Jack’s back muscles flex as he throws a towel over his shoulder and walks out. Brock lets himself openly ogle his deliciously bruised butt until it disappears behind the door. A shower starts running.

Brock brings his attention back to the recruits. The tall one is still talking, but the conversation shifted to the training somewhere along the way and Brock perks up a little – they’re gonna have some sessions with him. The blond’s eyes are fixed on the spot where Jack was standing just seconds ago before they shift to regard Brock with a close look. Brock responds with an arrogant smile. Time for him to figure out what really gains his interest.

“Speaking of,” the tall one says, looking at his watch. “The training starts soon. We should get going.”

“Yeah, don’t stall,” Brock says, “I respect hard workers.”

If they had any plans to stall, they certainly don’t after that – they gather their gear from their lockers and leave, the blond one throwing Brock the last charming smile over his shoulder. Brock almost laughs at that – amateurs. They’re probably not even gay, but not above sucking some cock to get what they want. Because that’s what they think it’ll be – making some sweet faces and sucking some cock. They think Brock’s an old perv that can be satisfied with the least they’re willing to offer. That they will be the ones calling the shots. Well, they’re in for a surprise. He’s not old. A perv, maybe, but he has standards, and a sloppy blowjob does not a good fuck make.

The shower’s still running. Is it too late to join?

As if on cue, the water stops and there’s a moment of silence before the door opens again and Jack returns, dripping wet, with a towel wrapped around his hips. He pays Brock no attention as he walks to his locker. Brock gives himself a moment to admire him, his eyes lazily crawling over the chiseled chest, and the corner of his mouth twitches at the sight of the bite marks around the nipples. He pushes away from the wall and strides to Jack just when he opens his locker. He reaches out to touch him, to slide his hand up his wet chest, his fingers pressing onto the hard pectoral. When he looks up, he finds Jack’s watching him attentively. His cheeks are reddened from the hot water and remind Brock of the first time he put a move on him, in this very locker room, right in front of the rest of the team. Sweet shy Jack, his face was redder than his ass cheek after Brock smacked him.

Jack turns to fully face him and hesitantly rests his hand on Brock’s hip, unsure if the touch’s welcome, unsure if his status as Brock’s main fuck remains. It’s disarming, really.

“You’re such a tease, you know that?” Brock asks, resting his other hand on Jack’s forearm. His fingers trail over round burn marks.

That makes Jack’s face light up. “Come tonight?” he asks quietly.

“Oh, I will. Repeatedly.” Brock slides his hand down Jack’s chest to his hip and under the towel to grope his ass.

The recruits can wait.


End file.
